


You got a message

by Botchycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Keep Fighting, Comfort for reader, Comforting Castiel, Comforting Dean, Comforting Sam, F/M, I Love You, Multi, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botchycas/pseuds/Botchycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those who's having a hard time in their life right now. A message for you from Dean, Sam and Castiel. I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You got a message from Dean Winchester

Hey, sweetheart. 

Sometimes life throws a crap load of bullshit on you, and you just don't feel like fighting back, but as my mother once used to say; Angels are watching over you. They really are, so you do the best and show them how badass you really can be. Okay, sweetie? You know, I'm so proud of how far you've come. A Winchester never quits, even though everything seems dark. You are a Winchester, you belong in this family. You just gotta keep on going, 'cause there's a light at the end of the tunnel. I know that. Your problem has a solution, you know, and sooner or later, you'll find out. The world has a need for you. I have a need for you. 

Just don't ruin yourself. Don't destroy yourself too much. You're too goddamn beautiful for that. Listen to some old classic rock, read a magazine (you know my favorite one) or just do something that makes you feel good. I'll always be taking care of you, no matter what. Keep grinding, keep it up. I need you.

Keep your head up high, kiddo. 

-Dean Winchester.


	2. You got a message from Sam Winchester

Hiya. So this is Sam.

Look, we're worried about you. We don't want you to be unhappy, because it pains me everytime I see your smile turned upside down. You are after all like a sister to me, and I won't lose you. I know you have been through things that shouldn't have happened, and I know how hard it is so deal with all this, but I need you to keep fighting. There is no shame in dealing with these things. Life might seem pretty tough now, but you are tough too, I mean, you're here. Alive. You're winning your war. Remember that. Having you here, in the bunker, in my life, it's something I need. You bring joy, you know. You fill the blank spots, the despair. You are a whole new kind of unique and I won't let you give up. 

I want to sit down and tell you exactly why you're family, but words doesn't always cut it. You deserve better, I just wish you saw yourself the way I see you. I wish I could give you a hug now, but please, keep fighting. 

\- S.W


	3. You got a message from Castiel

Hello. I have recently been informed that you need help. A fellow friends of mine told me that, I'm not mention any names. I know about the hurt, I feel it through our touch. I will rescue you - if that's what it takes. I am not allowed to tell you this, but I believe you deserve the truth. Angels are everywhere and they are, in fact (well some of them) good. A good angel is rising tall above you, so you have yet the good to come.

You also have me, if that is by any help. I do not know what will make you happy, so I'm apologizing if I give you too many "bear hugs" as Dean keeps calling them. You are a very devoted and fragile person, and you have strong abilities that we need. I am watching over you till the end of time. I am aware of your hurt and will not rest until you get what you deserve.

Sincerely, Castiel.


End file.
